


I Spy

by AuRonthechampion



Series: Guardians of Hope [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sex, Spying, You Have Been Warned, don't read this in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuRonthechampion/pseuds/AuRonthechampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a Guardian rises out of the ruins of Old Russia, a very active librarian and one drunken pervert find love. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where we meet our lovers.

Inari have had too much to drink that night, which was only befitting considering how much trouble she got herself in. Technically. She was drunk when she went to the community showers, spying on anyone he came inside- admiring both the muscular males, and well-built women. After having her fill, and frustrated that she wasn't able to properly touch herself in public, she decided to retreat to her quarters in the shower for some well-deserved drunken alone time. She opened the door only to find- that she wasn't in her quarters at all. Her first instinct was to stay and snoop- though Inari, even in her drunken state, realized that she didn't want to get in trouble for that again. So she just tried the door- which was locked. Must've been a safety measure in case the room's owner forgot to lock the door on her way out and someone decided to go snooping. They'd have nowhere to go, and would be caught by the owner. Clever. However, a closer examination on the more personal trophies in the room, some taken from battle, some adorned on the bookshelves, and some taken from sexual conquests, all pointed to a single conclusion. This just wasn't any room. This was Cordelia Latimer's room. She was rumored to be the biggest slut in all of the warlocks- if not the whole Tower. Male, female, Exo, she didn't care. She just wanted sex.

"Jackpot!" Inari crowed, and immediately started to go through her dresser. Immediately, the drunken Awoken was distracted by a pair of pink panties that really only barely would cover up Cordelia's pussy, embroidered with a downright adorable version of a Ghost on the front.

"Traveler above- This is fucking hot!" She exclaimed, replacing the panties and finding what she really came for. The toys. There seemed to be one of every kind, and it seemed like a couple were missing too, as there were plenty of spare space in the drawer she held them in. Inari's mind raced thinking about where, or what the toys were in right now.

Right as she closed that drawer, she began to hear someone fumbling with the door locks outside- It had to be Cordelia. Panicking, the drunk Awoken quickly opened the closet and stepped inside, almost entirely closing it so she could still see into the room, but silently praying nonetheless that she'd go undetected. Cordelia helped manage the Grimoire- the Guardian's collective knowledge. Basically help Guardians find knowledge on their various enemies, and on rare occasions looking up on the histories and legends of the tower. Only the most intelligent, wisest, and strongest Warlocks were ever considered for such a position. Cordelia may have been a slut, but Inari knew she'd rather not get on her bad side- drunk or not. She silently watched Cordelia slink into the room, her lithe movements like some exotic predator of Venus. She shrugged her coat off, draping it over the chair in front of the single desk in the room.

She then proceeded to strip down, making sure that her warlock robes were hung accordingly on the wall by her desk. Inari held in a hushed gasp as she examined Cordelia's body, trying to remember every little detail she could. Cordelia boasted a figure of wider hips, and quite a nicely-sized asset if Inari could say so herself. Her breasts weren't on the small side either, which were a bit around a c-cup size. Her skin was a vibrant blue-purple, which made her white hair and green eyes stand out even more compared to her duller brethren in the reef. She had triangular markings over her eyes and forehead, the kind that many similar Warlock who attended the Grimoire boasted. Much to Inari's pleasure, Cordelia also wore a pair of bright yellow panties, and while they gave her a pretty decent cover, they were embroidered in a fashion mimicking that of the golden age fabrics, and when she turned around Inari could see her cheeks stand out brightly against the yellow panties. Her bra was the same shade, and was similarly embroidered as well... But it was when she turned and Inari beheld her ass, she also began to unclasp her bra. Soon she had freed her perky tits from the yellow bra, exposing her purple tits for her hidden visitor to see. Her nipples were pierced with small golden rods, plain and simple, but then she removed the piercings, turning her back to the closet as she pulled something out of her drawers, but when he turned around she had a new set of gold piercings, connected together by a dangling chain. After replacing the piercings, she then moved to take her panties off, bending over so that Inari could get a nice view between her cheeks as she pulled her panties off, then watching the purple Awoken step out of the panties. When she had bent over, Inari could've sworn she saw something glittering between Cordelia's cheeks, But soon she began to walk towards the shower, hips swaying all the while. The sound of running water soon confirmed Inari's suspicious. She was taking a shower.

"Oh my fucking Traveler. This is easily the best day ever," Inari muttered, backing up into the closet so she wouldn't be seen once Cordelia came out from the bathroom. Once the Warlock was back away enough, she gently touched her covered crotch, feeling wetness in the fabric. Turned on? Yes. She quickly started to rub her covered crotch, pausing when the water suddenly turned off and Cordelia waltzed out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair off with a towel, and then turned around and bent over to hang it over a chair. That's when Inari saw it- A buttplug, with a jewel- a bright emerald -in the pommel. She held in a hiss, starting to press more firmly on her crotch as she felt more and more turned on by just looking at Cordelia.

As soon as the towel was hung, Cordelia stood straight once again, grabbed a small box from her dresser, and approached her bed. This time she laid down on the bed, stomach-up and spread her legs. Coincidentally, the foot of her bed wasn't too far from the closet, and from where Cordelia sat, she could see all of the Awoken's body. Her white pubic hair was no more than a fuzz, though it was trimmed in the shape of an arrow, pointing right at Cordelia's clit. Inari's hand slipped to inside of her trousers. Cordelia's gently reached down to gently rub her own lips, while the other pulled the first toy out of the box. It was a glass dildo, of the icicle variety, but with the head shaped in the image of a rose. Cordelia wasted no time, pulling her hand back, spitting into it and then running her hand into her snatch, quickly getting her lubed up. Then she started to fuck herself. Inari watched, trancelike as Cordelia got bored of the rose, then pulled a purple butterfly from the box, and proceeded to wear it like a pair of panties. She then watched as Cordelia squirmed in her bed for the next several minutes, tugging on her nipple chain and finally bucking as she came. Once She cleaned herself up, Cordelia put the toys back and collapse nude onto her bed, passing out after the exhaustion of her orgasm. Inari was amazed. Her eyes devoured Cordelia's body, going over her every curve, watching her body move with rapt fascination. Her own hand was rubbing against her own lips, and she had already inserted her middle finger to play with herself as she watched the other Awoken masturbate.

"Damn," she muttered, her voice muffled as she bit down on her lower lip to avoid groaning, staring dumbstruck at Cordelia's body. The slut didn't seem to be just resting anymore, almost like she was as sleeping...

Inari wasted no time in yanking her trousers down to rub and finger herself faster, keeping her eyes in the passed-out awoken. She made no sound, other than the sound of her hand hitting her blue flesh, and the occasional small grunt- each covered up by the sound of the air conditioning. Indeed, the only indication of when she came was her sharply pulling her panties back up, a quick sharp intake of air, and the sudden wetting of her panties. With that done, she slowly slipped her trousers back into place, and began to stealthily exit the closet. Then she went for the door. She barely had the front door open when she grinned and added: "Ghost, take a picture..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, gentlemen, ladies, and persons of intermediate gender and sex, for joining me tonight (or this morning, or today) in a tale of most wonderful debauchery. I am your gracious host and narrator, ATC! I kindly encourage you to leave your (constructive) thoughts in the comments, as who knows? Perhaps one of you will unwittingly give me the secret to enlightenment or something like that. Until then, I hope you enjoy this little scribbling of mine.
> 
> -AuRon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Inari and Cordelia get increasingly frustrated.

The Library of Ancients was an impressive section of the tower, home to many a Warlock's findings on the universe, light and the Traveler. It was a place of learning, knowledge, and study. Some of the books in the Library were the last of their kind- Relics of a Golden Age forever lost to Humanity and their allies. Its hallowed halls were filled with the silence of respect, and those who entered the library moved through it with hushed whispers, drawing as little attention to themselves as possible. Inside of the Library of Ancients was the intractable Grimoire, filled with knowledge freely donated from luminaries such as the Speaker, the Vanguard, or the Faction leaders. Some lone guardians whispered secrets into the Grimoire, or hid additions away in the wilderness- Final records for the lost defenders of mankind. It was the Warlock’s greatest treasure, their holiest relic.

And in one dark corner, away from where most normally tread, one could hear the slick sound of sex as Cordelia fingered herself under her trousers.

She knew that she wasn’t supposed to be doing this while “on the clock”, especially not in the library, but she couldn’t help it. Her drive was much stronger than most, and whenever she got worked up she couldn’t even think properly until she had an orgasm. Or two. She technically was on warning from being caught the last time, but the fellow who found her out (and later reported her) was quite knowledgeable- Unlike some of the prudes in the Warlocks, she didn’t have to teach him how to properly thrust into her. A real shame, she thought numbly as she slid her middle finger in alongside her ring finger, he could’ve been a nice partner. She bit down on her lip right as she dragged her fingers against her inner walls, suppressing a groan as she shuddered. Now all she had to do was-

“Miss? I regret to inform you this is a restricted area! Come down from the bookshelves immediately!” A voice called out from several aisles over, causing Cordelia to bolt upright, quickly drawing her hand out from her pants. She quickly re composed herself and walked in the direction opposite of the voices, trying to look as if she was merely checking the organization of the books...

“Come on you old fart! You don’t have any concept of fun!” Inari groaned out, who was desperately trying to look over the bookshelves at the corner where she had seen Cordelia walk into. Unfortunately, the moment she scaled the large bookshelf to catch a peek, this older Warlock had caught her. Some guy by the name of Reuben-69, apparently he had made a name for himself during the Twilight Gap, but in recent years had retreated into the Library.

“If you don’t leave, I’ll be forced to remove you. Forcibly,” The older Exo said, crossing his arms. Inari responded by looking over the shelves once again, desperately searching for Cordelia- Damn, she was gone. Old guy must’ve scared her off.

“Fine,” She sighed, starting the slow climb down. Once she hit the ground level, she quickly decoded a bottle of fine wine from her personal storage, before staggering off back towards the main area.

“And no food or drink in the Library either!” Reuben called back after her.

Cordelia found that the rest of her day would begin to follow a similar pattern- Every time she was preparing to finally get off, there would be an interruption. Trying to subtly grind against the furniture? Someone calls for a book. Trying to rub herself? The same woman asks her to check a book out. Similar incidents plagued the rest of Cordelia’s shift, and by the end of it she was simply going through the motions, her mind almost literally in another place as her arousal grew more and more. In fact, at the end of it she rushed to a secluded bathroom not far from the library, locked herself in a stall, and immediately started to finger herself.

In her rush for pleasure, Cordelia missed two things. To begin, didn’t check the bathroom to see if anyone else was in there. The other thing was that she was oblivious to Inari watching her from over the stalls. She eagerly watched as Cordelia dropped her pants and sat upon the throne, fervently rubbing her clit and shoving her fingers into her wet snatch. Inari caught every detail of Cordelia’s playing, every shove, sigh, and squeeze. She took note of how Cordelia acted as she prepared to cum, how she tensed up and bit her lip, her little whimpers as she begged her body for release- It was intoxicating. Much less to mention the smell of her sex, it wafted up to Inari like some sort of freshly baked cake, sending shivers of arousal down her spine. Inari could barely keep her mind together, it was so-

The sound of the stall door being unlocked bolted Inari back to reality, and she scrambled back into the stall- crouching down on the toilet seat to avoid detection by the other Awoken. There was a flush from the other stall as Cordelia flushed down the wipes she used to clean herself up, and then the sound of footsteps and the tap running as Cordelia washed the inticing smell of her pussy off her hands. Then she was gone, and Inari was left alone, with a very damp crotch. Her heart- and her mind were racing. She could feel a burning inside of her, she wanted to watch Cordelia for as long as she could. She could probably just ask her out- She was enough of a slut to say yes probably, but Inari knew she could never do it. There was a barrier in her, something she knew she could never muster the courage to do, despite how much alcohol she drank. That’s when she hit on the idea. The greatest idea she ever had. The idea that would get her in the biggest trouble of her life.

“Ghost, get the Camera out of storage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I legit have no idea how many chapters I'm writing up for this- But unless someone tells me otherwise the next chapter should be the last one. Just because this isn't supposed to be an over-arching story, mind you. It's just a little something that I wanted to write for kicks. As always, enjoy.
> 
> -AuRon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax.

Cordelia was having jolly good time this evening. Which means that she had her fingers deep in her pussy, and was preparing to shove a nice hard dildo inside of her. Slipped her fingers out of her blue folds, briefly admiring the liquid that was covering her fingers, before rubbing her hand over the plastic dildo, getting it nice and wet before flipping on the vibrating function and gently rubbing it against her pussy lips. She let out a faint groan as she grew even wetter, before gently slipping the head of the dildo into herself, feeling her insides slowly stretch out as the vibrating head rubbed against her walls. It was good. She pulled her legs close to her body, adjusting her grip so her arm went around her legs as she gently rocked the dildo inside her, pinching and twisting her pierced nipples as she played with herself.

It had been a long day for Cordelia, and she was glad to finally be back in her quarters getting off. She had helped give another female Guardian some dating advice when it came to Lord Shaxx during her break- But the Grimoire had been acting up throughout the day. They had concluded that it was an influx of Guardians, but it was more than that. It empty space. Meaning that important events lay in the future. Thanatonauts, Scholars, and Researchers alike were called to a meeting that even Ikora Rey and some of her Hidden had attended. Ikora had a very firm-looking bust, and a nicely shaped ass in that armor, or so Cordelia thought, because she couldn’t focus properly during the whole meeting. In fact, many of the less harsh and old-looking Warlocks had caught her eye, and she couldn’t help but to imagine what they all were packing under those robes.

“This is for fucking teasing me, you beautiful dark-skinned skank!” Cordelia exclaimed suddenly, imagining Ikora being there, all naked with ebony skin making her look even more beautiful than with clothing on. Suddenly, the dildo wasn’t a dildo, it was a nice juicy cock pushing into her, firmly attached to Ikora where the Vanguard’s pussy should be. Playing into her fantasies, she fucked herself harder, angling the didlo upwards so that it would vibrate against her g-spot. With every thrust of her hand she felt herself get closer and closer to cumming, imangining her walls clenching against Ikora’s hard dick, milking her for all her work-  
A loud beep snapped Cordelia out of her fantasies, causing her to pull the dildo out of herself and sit up, surprised and confused. It sounded like that had came from her-

“This is for fucking teasing me, you beautiful dark-skinned skank!” Her voice called out, sounding distant and far away, like a recording from her partly opened closet… Which currently held a panicking Inari, who was desperately trying to stop the replay function on the camcorder she had brought with her. She had been gently rubbing herself while she listened to Cordelia, and must’ve ran out of space, so the camera had stopped recording and automatically replayed the most recent footage. All she had to do was stop the replay, and pray that Cordelia was too entrapped in her fantasies to notice that she had-

The closet door slid fully open, bringing the naked Cordelia face to face with the crouching Inari, whose face quickly flushed darkly.

“H-hi..?” Inari said weakly, sheepishly grinning up at Cordelia, before the smell of Cordelia’s wet pussy wafted to her nostrils…

“A fucking perverted spy,” Cordelia growled, quickly grabbing Inari up off the floor, effortlessly tossing the spy onto her bed, leaving the camera to fall to the floor of the closet. Inari was amazed, she never would’ve suspected that Cordelia was that strong, powerful light or not. Regardless, she was stunned as Cordelia turned towards her, a malicious gleam in her eyes, “Trying to spy on me pervert?”

“Y-yes…” Inari admitted, scrabbling against the headrest of the bed, “I-I wasn’t going to do anything! Just watch you… You’re really beautiful you know-”

“So you broke into my room, hid in my closet, and tried recording me?” Cordelia asked, incredulous, “I don’t think complimenting my beauty is going to save you now.”

Inari gulped, pressing herself against the headrest, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. Cordelia was approaching the bed- but she had yet to use any of her light against her, if Inari played this smart, she might be able to escape.

“Vanguard policy says that I should turn you in for appropriate punishment, but I don’t think those softies will properly instill the proper lessons in you,” Cordelia frowned, a small sphere of purple light in her hands.

“W-w-wait! Let’s just talk this over!” Inari pleaded, causing Cordelia to roll her eyes and toss the orb at her, the vortex grenade opening up right on top of her, the last thing she saw being a smirking Cordelia looking down at her…

Something struck Inari in the face- hard. Although it wasn’t a fist, more like a slap… She weakly opened her eyes to see a smirking, and still nude, Cordelia looking at her, the two of them being face to face.

“Wakey wakey,” Cordelia said in a sing-song voice, grinning from ear to ear, “You have a lot to answer for~”

“Back off!” Inari said, desperately trying to back off from her- but quickly realized that her legs- and arms were bound together. Her arms were tied behind her back, while her legs were attached to a bar by her ankles that forced her legs open. She also was entirely naked, quickly causing her face to turn a shade of purple.

“You’re not going anywhere you fucking cunt,” Cordelia growled, “You’re going to be staying with me for a good while- Hell, I think you’ll be lucky if you get to leave.”

“You can’t do this!” Inari exclaimed, desperately trying to struggle against her bonds.

“I wouldn’t suggest doing that, you might fall over and then I’ll just skip the niceties and go straight to fucking you- And I know you want to because I checked you out while you were unconscious. You were almost as wet as I was!”

Inari sputtered and quit struggling as Cordelia let out a little chuckle, before the Voidwalker quickly pressed herself against Inari, holding her head as she gave Inari a kiss, already exploring the inside of her prisoner’s mouth, before drawing away and gesturing behind herself, “I took the liberty to go through your camera- You’re a naughty fucking slut aren’t you? Been spying on me for the past couple of nights… Well, this is gonna be your lesson. I deleted everything, and made sure it has enough space and battery for several, long hours. When I turn it on, I’m going to fuck you. And then after that, I’m gonna hold onto the tape.”

“Hold onto it?”

“Shut your mouth yourself, or I’m going to shut it for you, Inari Lav’na,” Cordelia warned, watching a look of shock on Inari’s face, “Come on, it’s not hard to figure out. You smell like alcohol- And I know that you’re buddies with Alphonse and Will Page. Once we’re done here, and I turn you loose, if you ever step out of line or try spying on anyone again, I’ll find out, and I’ll give the tape not only to your friends- But to every goddamn Guardian in this tower.”

Inari just stared at her, her mind racing at what would happen to her if Cordelia did give the tape out- Who knows what would happen, the Vanguard might even exile her!

“So, any last words before I turn the camera on?” Cordelia asked, slinking off the bed and behind the camera, turning it on but hovering her finger over the record button.

“... This is so fucking kinky… I love it,” Inari admitted, her face blushing.

“I thought so- Wait, what?” Cordelia asked, raising an eye at Inari.

“This is getting me more turned on than watching you…” Inari said, awkwardly looking away. It was the truth- She didn’t get to cum when she was touching herself earlier, and that was coming back in force as she felt herself beginning to become slick. Getting all tied up, Cordelia threatening her… It was really getting her going.

“You… Enjoy this sort of stuff..?” Cordelia questioned, her thunder starting to get taken away from her.

“Y-yea…”

“I didn’t prepare for this.”

“Oh… Uh… How about you just keep doing what you’re doing before?”

“You sure?”

“Are you kidding? It’s like a wet dream come true!”

“Oh… Ok,” Cordelia said, caught very off-balanced by this sudden revelation, “So… Uh- Where were we again, Inari?”

“Any last words?” Inari suggested.

“Thank you,” Cordelia gave her a pleasant smile, before turning away a moment to think before turning back and grinning at the Warlock, “So! Inari Lav’na, any last words before you have the best fuck of your life?”

“Merci, Madam!” Inari pleaded, giving Cordelia her best puppy-dog eyed face. Cordelia merely snickered and flipped the camera on. With a small red light to let her know that she was recording, she turned back to Inari, pushing her onto the bed. With her hands and feet bound, she couldn’t get back up- And with the spreader bar that her ankles were attached to, she was completely exposed to Cordelia.

“Now let’s see what I have to work with tonight~” Cordelia said with a purr, leaning down in front of her crotch, starting to spread her lips open, “Mhm, seems like one wet, horny little pervert- Oh? What’s this?

Inari’s face rapidly began to turn purple as Cordelia examined her, the voidwalker mischievously looking back up with her.

“Now now Inari, you didn’t tell me you were still a virgin!” Cordelia exclaimed, a wolfish grin on her face.

“Ah… Well, you know I’ve touched myself a lot before but I-”

“Don’t care! Don’t worry my little virgin pervert, I’m going to deal with your little problem,” Cordelia purred, pushing herself across Inari to give her a passionate little kiss before speaking, “I think we’ll start this off by popping your virgin cherry- Then by making you cum. Just me, no toys needed. Little perverts like you don’t deserve any of my toys.”

Before Inari could possibly protest, Cordelia kissed her again to shut her up, while slinking a hand between her legs to feel up her dampen lips, finger running over her clit and picking up the moisture from between her blue lips. Still using only one finger to stimulate her, Cordelia wordlessly broke their kiss, smirking at her before kissing her jaw, then moving down to her neck and kissing at Inari’s jugular- Before gently nipping at her neck and sucking on it, leaving behind a decent-sized hickey for all to see.

“Nnngh…” Inari whimpered out, pulling her legs closer to her body as she gritted her teeth, watching as Cordelia then moved down to her collarbone, leaving another similar hickey above her left breast. Then she grabbed one of her tits with her spare hand, leaning down to lick at the other’s nipple- both of which were rapidly beginning to harden as Cordelia stimulated her. Once Cordelia felt that she had grown wet enough, she smirked at Inari, and just got up off of her, before going back and laying down in front of her crotch.

“So, ready to get your cherry popped?” Cordelia asked cheerfully, grinning up at Inari as she spread her pussy, rubbing the same finger that had been stroking her moments earlier against her pussy opening, then placing a second finger alongside that one, so that it would be wide enough for Cordelia to stretch her open.

“M-maybe you should play around just a little bit-”

“Nope!” Cordelia exclaimed, grinning down at Inari as she shoved her fingers inside, feeling Inari’s hymen give way as she pushed inside of her vagina. Inari herself stiffened up, crying out in pain as Cordelia began to move her fingers inside of her. Quickly, Inari realized that it wasn’t just hurting- It felt actually nice, having Cordelia’s fingers rub against her inner walls, forming an odd little mixture with how much it hurt just to have them pushed through her inner lips. Then added ontop of that, Cordelia began to rub at her flaccid clit with her thumb, sending chills through Inari as she began to grow erect- In no time flat, she stopped cringing from the pain, and began to shudder and groan from how damn pleasurable it felt.

“Sooo… So good…” She groaned out, several minutes later, prompting Cordelia to pull her fingers out and away from Inari, “W-why’d you do that? It felt good…”

“Because bitch, you’re being punished,” Cordelia said with a slight growl, leaning down to lick up the juice’s from Inari’s pussy, before turning the Awoken onto her stomach, and raising her ass up into the air, “And now that I’ve popped your cute little cherry, I’m going to make you my personal fucktoy!”

“W-what are you going to do?” Inari asked, trying to look back at Cordelia, still shuddering from Cordelia’s ministrations.

“Well, mhm… I’m going to ride you like the perverted little hoe you are!” Cordelia exclaimed, brandishing a curious double-ended dildo. The whole thing was a bright purple, but one end it seemed like a slightly larger-than-average dick, while the other end split into two parts- Both of which made a sharp curve upwards. The first end was nice and round and thick at the tip, while small at the base, while the other end almost looked like a series of balls on a cord. Both ends were almost side-by-side, and glistening with lube- And Inari and the camera got a good look at Cordelia as she pushed the two side-by-side ends into her- The more rounded end into her pussy, while the other she slowly pushed into her ass, forming a pretty snug connection as Cordelia grabbed Inari’s ass and dragged her over to the edge of the bed, and lined up the final end of the strapless strap-on up with Inari’s pussy.

“Y-yes! Take me!” She cried out, eager for more “punishment” from Cordelia. The Voidwalker Awoken wasted little time in pushing into Inari’s almost-soaking wet cunt, the dildo sliding into its new home almost with ease. For Inari, that was the last straw. She had never had anything inside of her before other than Cordelia’s fingers just a bit ago, and those had driven her to almost the brink. The dildo, which Cordelia kept pushing until it’s rubber balls were pressing against Inari’s lips, filled her in a way that Cordelia, or Inari’s fingers never could again. Rubbing and sliding against her inner walls- It was too much for the newly-devirginized Awoken to handle. She cried out in pleasure, her cunt clamping down on the dildo just as Cordelia began to pull back from her first thrust, causing Cordelia to grunt as well as it pulled on her ends of the dildo. Inari was acutely aware of how the pleasurable feelings seemed to wash all over her body, starting exactly from the object lodged inside of her pussy. Then as the waves of pleasure started to die out- she started to fall unconscious, tired from her orgasm…

Or at least she would have, if Cordelia didn’t start to spank her ass until it turned a deep purple, shocking Inari back awake.

“You cunt! Did I say you could fall asleep?” Cordelia asked, a slight tinge of anger in her voice as she continued to spank Inari, her strap-on still lodged inside of her pussy.

“S-sorry!” Inari cried out, gritting her teeth. Sure the spankings hurt- But spankings were the stuff that Inari found out that she really enjoyed, and more than anything they just started to get her all turned on again, “I- I came!”

“So? By the time I’m done with you, you’ll have cum so many times that I expect to find a puddle!” Cordelia growled, pushing the dildo back into Inari, leaning over onto her back before grabbing the Awoken’s smaller tits, fondling them as Cordelia began hump her bound partner.

“Oh- Oh Traveller! It’s so big!” Inari exclaimed, rapidly beginning to groan again as Cordelia humped her, making the dildo rapidly pull in and out of her tight pussy.

“That’s right- Mmhnph, enjoy every damn inch!” Cordelia taunted, starting to pant as she felt an orgasm of her own building up within her. With every push inwards, her ends pushed into her own pussy and ass- And likewise every time she pulled out. Though she did wish her ends went into her just a bit more, it still felt good- And even better was that the dildo was molded so that every time she pushed in, her clit would rub up against ribbed rubber with every push.

It wasn’t much longer before Inari’s groaning turned into panting like Cordelia’s- Though the Voidwalker’s fondling and rapid thrusting gave Inari such pleasure- She never could again imagine masturbating by herself ever again. She enjoyed every damn inch, something Cordelia noticed when she began to cry out once more as she started to cum again not too long after Cordelia had given her that order- And not long after that, Cordelia allowed herself to cum as well, groaning loudly she clamped down on her ends of the dildo, and felt some of her own cum seep out of her pussy.

“Mmhm… Not a bad job cunt,” Cordelia remarked as soon as the last waves of her orgasm had passed, first pulling the dildo out of Inari, then out of herself, tossing it aside. She’d clean up later. For now, she was still enjoying her toy, who she tossed back onto the bed.

“What… What now?” Inari panted out, still recovering from her second orgasm of the evening.

“Well…” Cordelia mused, walking over to the camera and shutting it off, before turning back to Inari, “I have you all tied up now- And you’re going to stay like that for a long time… But I’m tired tonight, so that means you’re going to have to pleasure me when I wake up. Understand, pet?”

Inari gave her a single nod, causing Cordelia to chuckle as she slinked onto the bed, pulling Inari up so she sat beside her before giving her a passionate kiss- Letting Inari get a taste for her new master’s mouth, before pulling away and laying down on her bed, pulling her new sextoy down with her. Specifically, forcing Inari to lay atop her, like a blanket.

“For now, get some sleep Inari, you’re going to need it if you want to keep me happy- and prevent me from passing around how I popped your cherry,” Cordelia whispered with a mischievous grin, wrapping her arms around her, “Goodnight pet.”

“Goodnight… Mistress,” Inari replied, her face turning a deep purple.

“That’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again, everyone who's stopped to read I Spy! And a special thanks to everyone who left Kudos on this work, you all are awesome. Seriously, thank you so much! Now, don't worry- Inari and Cordelia will show up as a couple in Electus Mortius, which takes place not too long after this story, as a matter of fact. For any of you that want more, now, well, I have something special for you planned. If you want more, as well as some little written bits as well as to learn more about the characters in our Destiny fanfics, feel free to check out me and my partner's Destiny tumblr, dastardlydestinyduo! Thank you all one last time, and I'll hopefully be writing to you all again soon.
> 
> With love,
> 
> -ATC


End file.
